regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter Drive
The Pervet is the 10th episode of the 2nd season of The Extremely Regular Show. Summary Mordecai and Janice misheard this conversation and issue an investigation of their own. At Two Peaks Mall Avengers, Power Man, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk & Skaar are here to help Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anthony, Nate Wright, Dan, Amanda, Troll, Anita, Victor, and Agent Ray to become the Iron Legion. Characters *Wendy Loo *Jane Lewis *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Mordecai *Rigby *Gumball *Darwin *Nate Wright *Avengers *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Angry Birds *Nicole *Richard *Anais *Kevin Levin *Zed *Janice Quotes *'Jane': Sounds like you really steam yourself? *'Wendy': Well, I try too at least. *'Jane': If that's is even a case. Then, why don't we go test that steel right now. ---- *'Mordecai': Why are we at the hot springs? *'Janice': I don't know, Mordecai. I don't know ---- *'Janice': I want to check out Wendy. Sucks that she wasn't there. *'Mordecai': Maybe she's in a different room. He, he, he. *'Janice': Shut your trap! *'Wendy': (off-screen) I don't know. If I'm ready for that thing. should we wait until we're little older? *'Jane': (Off-screen) People usually start doing at our age. *'Mordecai': That sounds like Sun and Akeno. *'Wendy': If you want it do the bath? But what if everyone see us? *'Jane': We do it later no ones in there. *'Wendy': Will show me how? *'Jane': Yes I got lots of experience. I'll teach you exactly what did you to your body. *'Wendy': (Off-screen) Okay. I'm little nervious. *'Jane': Don't be afraid. I'll be gentle. *'Janice': What is it mean should be little older before doing? *'Mordecai': When she mean by all be gentle? *'Jane': (Off-screen) I'll dripping on you a little at a time. To do your best hold on. *'Mordecai & Janice': Hit it on? *'Mordecai': Hommina, hommina, hommina, hommina, hommina, hommina... *'Janice': Wait? you can tell me Jane is one of those people? *'Mordecai': I never fought so but just what the heck is she on doing with Wendy? *'Janice': I don't think my nose to people's romance. I'm gonna put on my foot down! ---- *'Janice': There only taking a bath and that's fine. But if we find doing anything else so, help I'll... *'Mordecai': Wait, I think maybe we should just leave them alone. *'Janice': What? Why? You hope what are their saying too. Something's fishy is going on here? ---- *'Mordecai': (Thoughts) Uh, oh. that sound it almost like a... *'Janice': (Thoughts) Wait maybe I'm jumping conclusions was that a really a... *'Mordecai & Janice': Confession. ---- *'Janice': Mordecai, are you trying to tell me that you--- *'Wendy': Ahh. *'Janice': EEEE!!!! *'Jane': (off-screen) I'm going to tirp a little more on you now. *'Wendy': (off-screen) Okay. I can hold it bad much longer. ---- *'Janice': I don't know what the heck are you we're doing here but here you're under arrest for it! *'Jane': We been here up to it in a opportune time. *'Wendy': Ahh. no wise more out of here. Ahh. *'Janice': To stop things from getting to hot! Maybe this will cool it off! *'Jane & Wendy': Ahh. *'Wendy': My-my legs. *'Jane': I mean't my live it. I can hold on. ---- *'Mordecai': Janice, will you let this one going as a favorite to me? *'Janice': Ah. Are you sure? *'Mordecai': Thanks. And I'm sorry keep asking you no investigate things. *'Janice': But, no. It's okay. ---- *'Janice': Wait, that's it? What if we don't conversation from before? *(Ben Tennyson arrives) *'Ben Tennyson': Hey, Mordecai. What's up? *'Mordecai': Long story. come with me. *'Ben Tennyson': Okay. ---- *'Jane & Wendy': (panting) *'Jane': Oh, Wendy, you weren't second there she would it discovered. *'Wendy': You got that right. Talking about cutting it close. *(Mordecai & Ben Tennyson arrives) *'Mordecai': Wendy, Jane, are you okay? *'Jane': (Off-screen) Get out of here! *'Wendy': (off-screen) Ahh! Pervert!!! *'Mordecai': Ahh. He, he, he, he. No-no-no-no-no, wait! *'Ben Tennyson': No No No No No NOOOOOO! You've got it wrong! *'Mordecai': Run for it! *(Mordecai & Ben Tennyson runs away) *'Janice': Hi, Mordecai, Ben. *'Mordecai': Come with us. *'Janice': Okay. *(Mordecai, Ben Tennyson & Janice runs away) *'Rook Blonko': Ben, Mordecai, Janice you in here? Hi. *'Mordecai': Talk later. Run now! *'Rook Blonko': What's with them? Hey. Can I join with you? *'Ben Tennyson': Sure. *(Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko & Janice runs away) *'Rook Blonko': Why are we running? *'Mordecai': Long story. *'Janice': Run away! *'Ben Tennyson': (Screams) It's all over now. Our life is over. What was we supposed to do? *'Mordecai': We going to the Two Peaks Mall. *'Janice': That will do. *(At Two Peaks Mall) *'Mordecai': Good thing we be save at the mall. *'Janice': Agreed. *'Lucy Mann': Hey, what's going on? *'Ben Tennyson': Nothing. Come sit with us. *'Gwen Tennyson': Okay. *'Kevin Levin': So, what happened? *(Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Nate Wright, Anita, Victor & Agent Ray arrives) *'Rigby': Did We, uh, did We miss something? *'Mordecai': No, we came to the bath at the hot springs it says "Women's only" and saw Jane and Wendy naked at the hot springs. *'Rook Blonko': You-you-you-you (trying to remain in control) You what? Wh… Wh- what were you doing seeing Jane and Wendy naked at the hot springs it says "Women's only"? *'Ben Tennyson': It was an accident. Not like We was across the street with a telescope and a box of donuts. *'Rook Blonko': What you were thinking you should it never let Janice follow Wendy and Jane in the first place. *'Mordecai': We understand. *'Wander': Let's get some brugers? *'Sonic': Okay. *(At Hooba shack) *'Fran Vantan': Hello, I am Fran Vartan. How may I help you? We have many fine hooba foods for you to enjoy. Would you like the Hooba Junior, The Hooba-Dooba, the Double Hooba-Dooba. the Uber-hooba, or the Grand Poobba-Hooba with cheese? *'Mordecai': Bunch of Burgers. *'Fran Vantan': But if you don't say the hooba name, I don't know what button to press. It says I can only either press the "Hooba Junior" or the "Double Hooba-Dooba--" *'Rigby': Press a button. *'Fran Vantan': Which button? *'Ben Tennyson': Any button! *'Fran Vantan': The Uber-Hooba, Hooba Junior, Hooba-Dooba, Double-Hooba-Hooba? *'Rad Dudesman': Yeah. *'Fran Vantan': Ooh, that's the Hooba-Special! *'Victor': Do a Burger-Hooba! *'Fran Vantan': Hooba-Dooba! *'All': Chanting Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! *(Fran Vantan, Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anita, Victor & Agent Ray are stuck doing a in whirlpool of hooba) *'Fran Vantan': (Cackles) Yeah! *'Tails': Oh, no! *'Knuckles': We been pulled into the voretx. We're drowing in this whirlpool of Hooba. *'Anita': Oh, no. must stop Hooba-dooba... *(Dan, Amanda, Troll and CuRT teleports to the Two Peaks Mall) *'Troll': Look our freinds got sucked into the whirlpool of hooba. *'Dan': Looks like it's time for a hero overide. *'All': Chanting Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! *'Dan': (Battle cry) *'Fran Vartan': Hooba-dooba, hooba hooba, hooba-dooba... *'Dan': I override you! *'Anais': You did it, Dan. *'Mordecai': You gotta see this. (He shows a wristwatch) This first item is our new wrist-communicationizer. It has many applications that will help me in the field. For example a powerful directional electro-magnet. It will draw any metal object to me. (He pushes a button and Gwen and Janice's glasses are drawn to it) See? And these are aluminum! And if I'll push THIS button, it'll give I'll adversary an incredible ice cream headache. (He pushes button and immediately screams and holds his head in pain, then stops) It's gone. *'Amanda': Yeah. *'Mordecai': I'm better watch where I'm point that. *'Shadow the Hedgehog': No kidding. *(Anthony arrives) *'Anthony': Guys, you gotta see this is a teleportion device. Time to give it a little test. (he turns it on, it starts for a brief second, then shuts down) Hmm. Well I just finished it, it can't be broken already. (Avengers smash into it) (sighs) I stand corrected. (Avengers get out of the shuttlecock) Alright, what's with the giant shuttlecock? *'Iron Man': We're really sorry, sir, I don't know what happened, one minute we were innocently launching ourselves across the city in a badminton pult, the next thing we know, we're bouncing on up to the east side to two peaks mall. *'Anthony': Well, it looks like you've totaled my teleportation device. *'Spider-Man': An teleportation device? What does it do? *'Anthony': Well, at the moment, it just stops giant shuttlecocks, apparently, but it's supposed to let me go into something. *'Hawkeye': Oh, that's cool! We can help you fix it. We're the Avengers. *'Anthony': I'm Anthony. *'Captain America': Tony is naturally handy with tools, I'll bet we could put this thing back together again in no time. *'Anthony': Ah, what the heck. *(Iron Man have restored the teleportation device) *'Iron Man': Almost there, okay, field compressor attaches to the auxiliary generator, was this working before? *'Anthony': Well if by "working", you mean "functioning properly", then, uh, no. *'Thor': Well I think I see your problem, everything is wired through this self-destruct button, do you even need that? *'Anthony': No I don't, I do not need that, you are absolutely right, huh. Okay, let's get this show on the road, huh? *'Falcon': I guess this is the last piece. *'Anthony': Ooh, I cannot wait! *'Hulk': Indeed it is. *'Anthony': Okay, let's get this show on the road, huh? *'Nick Fury': Okay, here we go, right in here. *'Anthony': Now come on, let's light this pop stand, or however the saying goes. You know its, its kinda weird, I'm usually thwarted by this point is not coming. Behold, the mind blowing first images from beyond the teleportation device. *'Black Widow': It worked. *'Iron Man': Quick heroes you must go to dressings room in the mall and you must go transform into the Iron Leigion. *'Mordecai': Right. *(Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anita, Victor & Agent Ray are going to the dressings room at the Rack) *'All': Iron Legion, Assemble! *(All Iron Man armors are attached to Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anthony, Nate Wright, Dan, Amanda, Troll, Anita, Victor & Agent Ray) *'Mordecai (In Iron Man Armor: Mark VIII)': We're ready! *'Carla': (offscreen) AHHH! *(Zoom out to reveal Carla staring.) *'Ben Tennyson (In Iron Man Armor: Mark XVI)': Our cover's blown! We gotta move! Go go go go!!! Fly out of here! *(Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anthony, Nate Wright, Dan, Amanda, Troll, Anita, Victor & Agent Ray in their Iron Legion's Armors flys out of here) *'Carla': Whoa. *'Iron Man': What happened? *'Mordecai (In Iron Man Armor: Mark VIII)': Long story. *'Spider-Man': Right. *(Power Man, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk & Skaar arrives) *'Anthony (In Mark XLI: Bones Armor)': Hey, guys. what happened? *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Long story. *'Power Man': We gotta MOVE, people! *'Fran Vartan': Avengers, Power Man, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anthony, Nate Wright, Dan, Amanda, Troll, Anita, Victor and Agent Ray in their All Iron Man armors. Oh I don't like the looks of that! Gatherings have a bad habit of turning into mobs. Oh come on, couldn't a gathering just as easily turn into shindig or a hoot-nanny? *(Avengers, Power Man, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anthony, Nate Wright, Dan, Amanda, Troll, Anita, Victor & Agent Ray in their All Iron Man armors, flips open his laptop and the intro of Improbably knot/Evil is in Trouble starts to play) *'Fran Vartan': See? They're playing music! It is a hoot-nanny! *(Song: Evil is in Trouble) *'Avengers, Power Man, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anthony, Nate Wright, Dan, Amanda, Troll, Anita, Victor & Agent Ray in their All Iron Man armors': ♪ No one accountable, no fear of loss ♪ ♪ Because there's more of us, you will obey ♪ ♪ You do not have a choice; do what we say!♪ ♪ It's only mob mentality, you do not understand it fully ♪ ♪ Put together thirty nerds and you can make a giant bully ♪ ♪ Evil is in trouble now, see the sweat upon the brow, Our numbers are superior, surrender we will not allow, ♪ ♪ Evil is in trouble now, see the sweat upon the brow, Our numbers are superior, surrender we will not allow, ♪ ♪ Evil is in trouble now, see the sweat upon the brow, Our numbers are superior, surrender we will not allow, ♪ *'Fran Vartan': Huh, so that's what comeuppance looks like. *(At Avengers Tower, outside) *'Iron Man': Okay, gang is go time. (pointing outside) Look! *(Through the glass, a huge one-eyed reptile creature is seen rearing up outside.) *(A couple of gun-toting robbers run to the entrance of a jewelry store and stop briefly. One of them directs a hand signal o.c. behind himself.) *(Behind the two, the smoke clears and the men emerge, fleeing with a wagonload of cash. Cut to the exterior of the bank and pull back slowly, as explosions ravage the surrounding buildings.) *(A flying saucer pulls into view and starts shooting at the skyline, and a large red beast, with lobster claws in place of hands, roars as it stomps into view.) *(Avengers, Power Man, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Angry Birds, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anthony, Nate Wright, Dan, Amanda, Troll, Anita, Victor & Agent Ray in their All Iron Man armors kills huge one-eyed reptile creature, couple of gun-toting robbers, Robbers, flying saucer & a large red beast, with lobster claws in place of hands) *'Iron Man': Okay we defeat them. Let's celebrate some frozen yogurt. *'All': Yeah! *(At the yogurt shop) *(Avengers, Power Man, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Angry Birds, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anthony, Nate Wright, Dan, Amanda, Troll, Anita, Victor & Agent Ray in their All Iron Man armors are sitting at a table eating Yogurt out of a cup) *'War Machine': Hmm! *'Power Man': Fantastic! *'Mordecai (In Iron Man Armor: Mark VIII)': I told ya. How good is this? *'Iron Fist': Good. *'Rigby (In Mark XXIII: Shades Armor)': How good? *'White Tiger': Very good. *'Spider-Man': They put real blue berries in this. And there's real blue berries. What kind did you get? *'Iron Man': Coffee. And they grind up the coffee beans, and put it in. *'Hawkeye': Let me test-taste that. (tastes Mordecai's yogurt) *'Mordecai (In Iron Man Armor: Mark VIII)': Huh? Huh? *'Hawkeye': Hmm! Rico! *'Falcon': Suave! And it's non-fat! *'Thor': Ya-see, how could this not have any fat? It's too good. *'Captain America': (offering his yogurt to Hulk) You want to taste mine? *'Hulk': No, I don't. *'Mordecai (In Iron Man Armor: Mark VIII)': Lo..k, if you want to taste mine, you don't have to offer me some of yours. *'Rigby (In Mark XXIII: Shades Armor)': All right, let's just forget it. *'Black Widow': What do you mean? *'Mordecai (In Iron Man Armor: Mark VIII)': We've been coming here everyday. This is so amazing good. *'Iron Man': That's nice. *'Spider-Man': All right, we should get going. But, I'm going to get a little bit more, okay? *'Iron Man': Agreed. *'A-Bomb': Hey, there's a dance contest at a Two Peaks Mall wanna go? *'All': Sure. *(At Dance Contest in Two Peaks Mall) *'Spider-Man': Okay, let's dance! *(Avengers, Power Man, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Angry Birds, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anthony, Nate Wright, Dan, Amanda, Troll, Anita, Victor & Agent Ray are dancing on stage) *'Pops': Bravo! Bravo! (tosses a bouquet of flowers) Go, Heroes! *(The audience throws flowers onto the stage. A bee flies up from one of them and starts buzzing around Avengers, Power Man, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Angry Birds, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anthony, Nate Wright, Dan, Amanda, Troll, Anita, Victor & Agent Ray, who flails their arms to shoo it away and does the same action) *'Muscle Man': Oh, man, that heroes is awesome! *(Muscle Man, Starla, High Five Ghost, Celia, Pepper Potts, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Skips, Thomas, Techmo, Don, Rigby's Parents, Mordecai's Parents, Mr. Maellard, Benson, Dave, Vincent, Baby Ducks, Mother Duck, John Sorrenstein, Frank Smith, Denise Smith, CJ, Tracy Hashtag, Low Five Ghost, Thomas's Mom, John, Ricky, Tommy, Marcie, Robby, Ronnie, Susie, Stacey, Uncle Tim, Uncle Dave, Uncle Bill, Aunt Theresa, Aunt Kathleen, Aunt Mary Beth, Nana Smith, Grandpappy Jack, Tania and Margaret's friends copies it but soon a section of the audience copies them) *(The judges are copies it) *(Avengers, Power Man, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Angry Birds, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anthony, Nate Wright, Dan, Amanda, Troll, Anita, Victor & Agent Ray ends their dance) *(The Audience applaud for Avengers, Power Man, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Angry Birds, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anthony, Nate Wright, Dan, Amanda, Troll, Anita, Victor & Agent Ray) *'Nikki Star': And now the winner of Dance contest is? Avengers, Power Man, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Angry Birds, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anthony, Nate Wright, Dan, Amanda, Troll, Anita, Victor and Agent Ray! *(The Audience applaud for Avengers, Power Man, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Angry Birds, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anthony, Nate Wright, Dan, Amanda, Troll, Anita, Victor & Agent Ray) *'Iron Man': Guys, we won. We got the reward money and a trophy in first place. *'Falcon': This is a best dance contest ever. *'of The Pervet' Gallery Dueña de la tienda de ropa llevando zapatos en caja.png|Before Carla sees Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Angry Birds, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anthony, Nate Wright, Dan, Amanda, Troll, Anita, Victor & Agent Ray in their All Iron Man armors. Salesperson is Shocked.jpg|Carla sees Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Janice, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Rad Dudesman, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Angry Birds, Wander, Sylvia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Anthony, Nate Wright, Dan, Amanda, Troll, Anita, Victor & Agent Ray in their All Iron Man armors. Category:Episodes on The Extremely Regular Show Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers